Prepetual
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: Kala ia menyeruput sedikit untaian mie ramen itu, Jihoon kembali ke sadarnya; bahwa ia ada di tengah – tengah kota Seoul, sedang menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tiga fakultas kedokteran, bokek dan tidak berpacar. / "Malam tahun baru nih, masa gak jalan?" / "Gak bisa, aku lagi jaga soalnya." / "Aku tungguin, deh!" / A Seventeen Fanfiction. College!au. Soonhoon. BL. Review?


Prepetual

A Soonyoung x Jihoon fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

.

.

 _I recommend you guys to listen to RADWIMPS's Nandemonaiya (Movie Version) while you read._

.

"H- hah? T- tapi, sunbae–"

"Gak ada tapi – tapian. Cepat pegang atau kalian gak akan pernah keluar dari pos ini!"

Gadis – gadis itu merengek, terdengar jelek dan manja, dan Jihoon tidak menyukainya. Sebagai seorang senior di fakultasnya, ia tahu betul kalau tipe – tipe mahasiswa baru yang begini nantinya akan merepotkan teman – temannya. Ia berpangku tangan, duduk bersilang kaki di kursinya dengan jubah putih lab tersampir di pundak ( gerah, katanya ) sambil mengawasi segerombolan mahasiswa baru yang menatapnya bergantian dengan objek yang harus mereka pegang dengan takut – takut. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang harus ditakutkan– merekanya saja yang berlebihan, pikirnya.

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar sepuluh menit terbuang, salah satu dari gerombolan maba ber _nametag_ Choi Yoojin maju dengan takut – takut, mendekati ranjang rumah sakit yang terbuat dari besi. Tangannya meraih ragu objek yang terbaring di atas ranjang– mayat dengan perut dibelah, sedangkan teman – temannya menahan napas ngeri di belakangnya. Yoojin memasang wajah ngeri kala jarinya yang terawat itu menyentuh kulit sang mayat, seakan mayat itu bisa bangun kapan saja. Ia menelusuri abdomen sang mayat yang masih utuh, lalu berhenti di pinggiran sayatan lebar memanjang di perut sang mayat. Salah satu teman maba nya bahkan sudah memasang wajah ingin muntah di belakang, namun Yoojin tetap maju. Dengan seluruh keberanian, ia akhirnya mendorong tangannya masuk ke dalam perut si mayat yang dingin, dengan ekspresi sepucat tembok. Kala jarinya bersentuhan dengan usus si mayat, Yoojin akhirnya menjerit.

Ya, salah satu misi untuk ospek para mahasiswa baru fakultas kedokteran Universitas Yonsei semester ini adalah, memegang isi perut mayat yang masih cukup baru. Jihoon, yang kebetulan mendapat tugas jaga di pos memegang mayat ini, memang dikenal sebagai pemuda kecil yang agak apatis terhadap hal – hal mengerikan seperti mayat ataupun makhluk halus, jadi ia tidak keberatan saat ia ditunjuk untuk berjaga sendirian di pos itu. Tiga semester bersekolah kedokteran, berjaga malam di kamar mayat sudah jadi hal biasa untuk Jihoon. Gedung rumah sakit sudah seperti rumah ketiganya– setelah rumah orangtuanya dan kamar losmennya yang murah.

Jadi ketika maba – maba perempuan itu bergantian memegang usus dan lambung mayat dan menjerit setelahnya, Jihoon hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala, pening. Saat ia masih maba dulu, ia pun mendapat misi yang sama, dan itu bahkan ia kerjakan sambil menguap. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang dijeritkan gadis – gadis ini hingga suara jeritan mereka sudah nyaris merobek gendang telinga Jihoon begini.

"S-sunbae! A- Ahram pingsan!" Jihoon menoleh, dan mengapati salah satu maba dengan rambut di cat blonde sudah terbaring di lantai, terlihat kacau, tahan masih kotor oleh sisa – sisa noda darah. Jihoon berdecak, namun tetap bangun dari kursinya dan berjongkok, melihat keadaan Ahram. "Kenapa bisa?"

"A- anu.. Ahram bilang padaku, dia takut melihat darah.."

 _Ya kalau begitu kenapa masuk kedokteran,_ batin Jihoon, gemas setengah mati. _Punya otak kok dianggurin, sih._

Dengan mengumpulkan segala kenuranian yang ada, Jihoon akhirnya dengan ogah tetap mengambil minyak kayu putih untuk Ahram.

.

Jihoon menghela napas lega saat kakinya menapak lantai kamar yang sejuk. Kamar itu gelap saat Jihoon membukanya, dan Jihoon meraba dinding di sebelah kanan dan menekan sakelar. Setelah terang mengiluminasi kamar, Jihoon menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja di dekat kasurnya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri, membiarkan gravitasi menariknya ke bawah dan jatuh membal di atas kasur. Ia bahkan tidak membuka jas lab putihnya- terlalu capek untuk melakukannya.

Matanya menatap menerawang ke langit – langit tanpa arti. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melakukan ini- sedikit melamun sambil menatap langit – langit kamar, karena tugas – tugas kuliah yang perlahan membunuhnya. Universitasnya bahkan tidak memberi libur Natal dan tahun baru, membuatnya sekali lagi tidak bisa pulang ke kampung halamannya di Busan tahun ini, seperti dua tahun sebelumnya.

Natal sudah mengetuk di luar pintunya, salju menumpuk di jalanan dan dapat membuatmu terpeleset jika tidak hati – hati. Udara sangat dingin dan Jihoon bersyukur karena losmennya tidak sebobrok itu untuk dapat merawat pemanas di masing – masing kamar, dan membuat Jihoon sedikit merasa seperti di rumah.

Jihoon akhirnya menanggalkan jas nya begitu saja di kasur, berjalan ke dapur kecil di sudut sambil mengusap – usap lengannya yang berbalut sweater yang agak kebesaran. Pemanas menyala namun tetap saja hawa kamar membuat Jihoon merinding. Jihoon membuka kulkas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen lagi, setelah mengeluarkan bungkus – bungkus lain sebagai pengganjal lapar di hari – hari sebelumnya pula. Ia menjerang air dalam panci dan memasukkan ramennya beserta bumbunya, sedikit banyak berharap rasanya akan seperti _jjajangmyeon_ kesukaannya dulu, padahal ia sudah khatam bagaimana rasa ramen kuah yang agak hambar itu.

Sepertinya Lee Jihoon sedang agak kelelahan hingga ketidakwarasannya sedikit mengambil alih. Maaf, ya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengaduk dan mencoba ramennya, Jihoon mematikan kompor dan memindahkan pancinya ke meja sambil menguap, tidak mau repot – repot menggunakan piring. Kala ia menyeruput sedikit untaian mie ramen itu, ia kembali ke sadarnya bahwa ia ada di tengah – tengah kota Seoul, sedang menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tiga fakultas kedokteran, _bokek_ dan tidak berpacar. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak masalah dengan hal yang terakhir –pacaran, Jihoon pernah punya pacar saat di semester dua, dan ia sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan itu karena ia tidak mau membuat pacarnya menunggu.

Karena Jihoon sadar, menjadi dokter berarti _wajib belajar duapuluh lima tahun_ (dari sekolah dasar sampai lulus kuliah, maksudnya. Plus ko-ass dan studi spesialis, loh. Kalau studi spesialis bedah, mungkin kau baru akan lulus sebagai dokter spesialis di umur 28) dengan segudang tugas, jaga malam dan minim libur, dan mantannya yang dulu adalah mahasiswa _broadcasting_ pasti akan lelah dengannya yang jarang punya waktu untuknya. Jihoon menyayanginya, jelas, tapi ia berpikir jauh ke depan. Pacarnya bahkan sempat protes saat kata mari putus terlontar dari mulut Jihoon, namun saat Jihoon menjelaskan alasannya, ia menarik Jihoon dan memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti. Toh, merekapun masih berhubungan baik sampai sekarang.

Memang melelahkan, menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Tapi ini adalah Jihoon yang putuskan untuk ambil, jadi ia akan maju sampai tuntas. Beruntunglah orangtuanya masih berbaik hati mengijinkan dan rutin mengiriminya uang bulanan, berharap putra sulung mereka baik – baik saja. Padahal sih, Jihoon terseok – seok juga tinggal di kota besar. Tapi, yah, mau diapakan lagi.

Sambil kembali menyuap ramennya, Jihoon meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Ponsel di hadapkan ke wajah, nama Wen Junhui tertera di layar, meneleponnya. Jihoon menelan suapan ramennya sebelum menggeser layar, menjawab panggilan Junhui. "Halo?"

"Jihoon!" suara Junhui yang khas pemuda tanggung menyambutnya di seberang sambungan. "Eh... sebelumnya, aku mohon, mengertilah, bahwa yang aku katakan ini bukan mauku, jangan hantam aku dengan gitarmu–"

"Langsung katakan apa maumu, Wen Junhui. Aku agak sibuk di sini," potong Jihoon seraya menyuap sedikit lagi ramen ke mulutnya, mendengarkan Junhui menghela napas dan akhirnya menjawab, "Dengar dulu. Jadi, tadi aku bertemu Dosen Kang setelah kembali dari perpustakaan. Dia bertanya padaku, _apa kau kenal Lee Jihoon, semester tiga_ , lalu aku jawab iya," Junhui bercerita, menirukan suara Dosen Kang untuk memberi efek nyata. "Dia menepuk bahuku lalu berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan, _bilang padanya, jadwal jaganya besok ditukar dengan Jinhyuk karena ia berhalangan untuk berjaga pada tanggal 31, siang,_ lalu langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja-"

Jihoon tersedak kunyahan ramennya, lalu menyalak garang. "Hah?!"

Jihoon bahkan terlalu kesal untuk mendengarkan Junhui yang meringis takut di ujung sambungan. "Maaf sekali, Jihoon, aku tidak punya kuasa atas Dosen Kang, untuk menyela saja tidak bisa, maaf beribu maaf, Lee Jihoon..."

Jihoon menghela napas tidak percaya pada berita yang Junhui bawa. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat jati dan menghela napas, lagi. _Jaga malam menjelang tahun baru? Yang benar saja? Berapa banyak yang Jinhyuk sumpal ke mulut si Sialan Kang sampai – sampai ia bersedia menukar shift jaga yang sudah ia susun rapi – rapi?_ "Lalu? Dia tidak bilang aku harus jaga di mana?"

"Tadi aku juga bertemu Jinhyuk.." gumam Junhui, ia berbicara dengan nada yang lebih hati – hati dengan Jihoon yang sekarang sedang _meledug_ seperti gas elpiji. "Dia bilang... di bangsal anak..."

" _AAAAAAAAH!"_

Dan di ujung sambungan, Junhui harus menjauhkan ponselnya jauh – jauh dari telinga ketika Jihoon meraung, terdengar malas dan kesal.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, Jihoon menghabiskan sisa ramennya dengan marah, membuatnya tersedak di suapan terakhir dan harus minum setidaknya dua gelas air.

 _Bangsal anak adalah bangsal neraka untuk Jihoon._

.

Jihoon melirik jam di layar ponselnya, sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Ia menghela napas, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya lagi di dinding. _Setengah jam lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir,_ batin Jihoon. Jihoon merenggangkan tubuh sekali lagi karena punggungnya yang serasa batu, lalu langsung limpung di kursinya lagi. Sudah sebelas setengah jam ia berada di bangsal ini, bangsal anak, hanya keluar untuk makan siang, itupun di bawa ke bangsal juga. Sebelas setengah jam itu akan genap menjadi duabelas tepat pukul sepuluh nanti, di mana artinya ia sudah berjaga sejak jam sepuluh pagi tadi. Jihoon menahan kantuknya mati – matian, mengingat kaleng kopinya sudah kosong sejak jam sembilan tadi, dengan batin yang sebenarnya masih dongkol. Untunglah tidak banyak yang terjadi– hanya seorang pasien umur 3 tahun yang dirawat inap karena kelainan organ dalam yang butuh perawatan harian dan membereskan kamar pasien gadis 8 tahun yang sudah boleh pulang hari ini. Kalau sampai ada kasus berat di bangsal anak hari ini, rasanya Jihoon mau angkat tangan saja. Lalu lambai – lambai sapu tangan putih ke CCTV rumah sakit.

Di tengah usahanya menjaga mata agar tetap terbuka, ponselnya bergetar singkat di dalam sakunya, menandakan pesan masuk. Jihoon berdecak malas, menyelipkan jemarinya ke saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, layarnya menyala redup dengan notifikasi pesan Kakaotalk masuk berlabel 'Kwon Soonyoung' di bagian atas layar.

Menggeser layar, Jihoon membuka pesan dari Soonyoung.

 _Soonyoung_

 _Jihoonie!_

 _Jalan yuk?_

 _Malam tahun baru nih, masa gak jalan?_

Jihoon mengerang. Ia membalas pesan Soonyoung secepat kilat.

 _Jihoon_

 _Gak bisa, Soonyoungie._

 _Aku lagi jaga soalnya._

Jihoon menghela napas sesal seraya mengunci lagi layar ponselnya. Soonyoung memang entah kenapa lebih sering mengajaknya jalan atau berkunjung ke losmennya belakangan ini, sekadar mengobrol atau menemani Jihoon _nugas._ Tentu saja Jihoon tidak keberatan, Jihoon malah senang saat memiliki teman saat sedang _nugas._

Tidak sampai semenit, balasan datang dari Soonyoung.

 _Soonyoung_

 _Aku tungguin, deh!_

 _Selesai jam berapa?_

 _Atau malah jaga malam?_

 _Jihoon_

 _Nggak kok, udah jaga dari siang._

 _Setengah jam lagi juga selesai._

 _Tapi ini udah jam sepuluh, Soonyoung-_

 _Gak kemalaman?_

 _Soonyoung_

 _Gak kemalaman, kok. Kan, niatnya memang mau ngerayain tahun baru, kan?_

 _Aku tunggu di tempat nebus obat di UGD ya, Ji!_

 _Gaboleh nolak, gaboleh pulang!_

 _Eh, kamu bawa mantel kan?_

 _Jihoon_

 _Ih, siapa kamu, maksa maksa? Capek tau, habis jaga. Mau tidur._

 _Gak deng._

 _Iya iya, Soon._

 _Iya, kok, bawa. Ini Desember, Soon, aku bisa mati beku kalau keluar gak pakai mantel. Kenapa?_

 _Soonyoung_

 _Mantan kamu! :P_

 _Hehe, iya juga sih-_

 _Ya maksudnya kalau kamu gak bawa mantel nanti aku bawa dua mantel dari rumah._

Jihoon bohong kalau ia berkata ia tidak berdebar saat Soonyoung masih perhatian seperti ini padanya. Tapi sekali lagi pemikiran panjangnya mengusiknya dari secercah keinginan untuk kembali, dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas, lagi.

Ya, mantan Jihoon, sang anak _broadcasting_ pengertian yang masih menjalin hubungan baik dengan Jihoon bahkan setelah mereka berpisah, adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

 _Jihoon_

 _Uh – huh, mantan. Nanti beliin minuman yang hangat ya, mantan. Dingin nih._

 _Gak usah- ya ampun. Masih aja hobi ngerepot – repotin diri sendiri._

 _Soonyoung_

 _Siap, mantan! Hahahahah-_

 _Kalau repotnya buat kamu sih, gapapa._

Sudah, sudah. Jihoon gak kuat. Kalau diteruskan, pipinya bisa – bisa meledak karena malu.

Akhirnya, dengan (sedikit) tidak sabar, Jihoon menanti hingga jarum panjang bertemu angka duabelas. Dan kala jarum panjang itu akhirnya berada tepat di atas angka duabelas, dengan cepat Jihoon mengambil tasnya dan beres – beres; memasukkan buku buku modul untuk tugas dan membuang sisa makan siang ke tempat sampah. Jihoon membuka jasnya dan membuntalnya asal – asalan, menjejalkannya ke dalam tasnya dan ganti memakai mantelnya yang biasa, berwarna cokelat. Dengan keriangan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, Jihoon melenggang keluar bangsal dan berpapasan dengan wajah kusut Seungcheol si kakak tingkat di lorong yang mendapat jatah jaga malam. Jihoon ingin kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Jihoon berjalan ke arah bangsal UGD dan menemukan Soonyoung di tempat menebus obat seperti yang ia bilang. Jihoon sengaja berjalan dalam diam, lalu berhenti di samping Soonyoung yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sibuk banget sama hp?"

Seketika Soonyoung mendongak, mendapati Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan spekulatif. Soonyoung nyengir, langsung bangkit. "Gak sesibuk itu, kok. Ayo!" lalu ia menggenggam tangan Jihoon keluar rumah sakit.

Jihoon memang tidak pernah melarang Soonyoung untuk menggenggamnya biarpun mereka sudah tak punya status apapun lagi. Bukannya apa – apa; toh, selama Soonyoung juga tidak terikat siapa – siapa, bergenggam tangan adalah hal yang sah – sah saja untuk Jihoon. Dan biarpun nanti, pada saatnya Soonyoung berkata ia telah menemukan _pelabuhan_ yang lain... ia bersedia melepaskan genggaman Soonyoung.

Karena Jihoon tahu, kau tidak bisa berharap kau tetap mempunyai satu potong kue setelah kau putuskan untuk memakannya. Kalau ia memang tidak ingin Soonyoung terikat dengannya, ia tidak bisa berharap bahwa selamanya Soonyoung akan seperhatian itu padanya. Meskipun, memang ada sedikit rasa sesal di hati karena keadaan menghalangi Jihoon untuk mengikat Soonyoung dengannya.

Jihoon hanya tidak mau Soonyoung menjadi layu duluan menunggunya lulus menjadi seorang spesialis kulit.

Lamunan Jihoon terputus saat gelas karton kecil hangat menempel di pipinya yang nyaris sebeku _freezer._ Jihoon menoleh, mendapati Soonyoung menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Ayo, tadi katanya mau minum yang hangat - hangat?"

Jihoon tersenyum singkat dan meraih gelas karton dari tangan Soonyoung, lalu menyesap dari sedotannya. Jihoon tersenyum kembali saat lidahnya mengenali rasa liquid itu. _Americano_. Soonyoung memang tak pernah lupa.

"Jadi, rencana kita mau kemana?" ujar Jihoon di sela – sela menyesap kopinya. Soonyoung dengan santai mengedikkan bahu, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel karena udara dingin. "Hmm.. entahlah. Sebenarnya aku belum memikirkan kita mau kemana, hehe. Aku mau melihat kembang api, jadi... _Mapo_ saja? Dekat _Han-gang_?"

Dan Jihoon akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Ia mengekori Soonyoung ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke mobil Soonyoung, duduk di kursi penumpang, membiarkan Soonyoung menyetir. Setelah menyalakan mesin dan pemanas, mereka akhirnya melaju pelan di jalanan _Seodaemun-gu_ yang agak ramai.

"Tumben dapat jaga pas malam tahun baru, Ji?" Soonyoung berujar pelan selagi mereka melaju. Jihoon, tanpa meliriknya, menjawab, "Jinhyuk meminta Dosen Kang menukar jadwalnya dengan jadwalku karena dia bilang ia berhalangan. Aku gak tau dia menyumpal Dosen Kang _berapa banyak,_ yang jelas aku kesal." Tanpa disadari, Jihoon merengut. "Seperti orang lain tidak punya hidup saja. Dikira yang mau libur hanya dia, apa? Memangnya dia siapa, ajudan presiden? Ajudan presiden saja gak mangkir kerja saat tahun baru. Dasar bocah ingusan."

Soonyoung lantas tertawa mendengar ocehan ketus Jihoon. Salah satu aspek yang Soonyoung sukai dari sang pemuda. "Aduh, lucu banget sih kamu?"

"Lagi kesel malah diketawain. Aku gak lagi _ngelawak,_ tau. Mau lawakan, sana nonton SNL," Jihoon berujar, makin ketus. Ia memalingkan wajah ke jendela sambil menyesap lagi kopinya, memperhatikan orang – orang berlalu lalang dalam cuaca dingin, dengan semangat menyambut tahun baru. Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya, namun Jihoon tidak bergerak.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, mereka telah berada di daerah pinggiran Han-gang, di dekat jembatan Mapo yang menghubungkan daerah _Mapo-dong_ dengan _Yeouido-dong_. Dengan sekotak _tteokbeokki_ pedas take-away yang masih hangat, Soonyoung memarkir mobilnya di pinggiran jalan dan mereka duduk di pinggiran sungai, memperhatikan malam makin gulita dan orang makin ramai menyalakan kembang api – kembang api kecil. Jihoon melirik jam tangannya, 10:45 p.m. Masih satu jam limabelas menit menuju pergantian tahun.

Sambil menunggu, Soonyoung banyak bercerita soal kejadian di kampusnya. Tentunya, di jurusan penyiaran alias _broadcasting_ pasti banyak terdapat manusia – manusia banyak omong macam Soonyoung. Contohnya Seungkwan, adik tingkat Soonyoung, yang senang sekali curhat kalau ia naksir anak teknik elektro yang kampusnya dekat dengan kampus mereka, Choi Hansol. Mingyu yang galau mau ikut audisi menjadi model atau tidak. Seokmin, anak BEM kampus dan seangkatan dengan Soonyoung, sering minta saran juga pada Soonyoung cara untuk mendekati anak bahasa yang kalem, Hong Jisoo. Semua Soonyoung ceritakan dengan meggebu – gebu, membuat Jihoon tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dan saat akhirnya Jisoo-hyung menyapanya balik, Seokmin langsung ngehadep aku dan bilang, _kau lihat itu Soonyoung, Jisoo-hyung menyapaku! Gila!_ Sepertinya dia suka sekali sama Jisoo-hyung." Soonyoung tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat, dan tawanya tertular ke Jihoon. Entah sudah berapa lama Jihoon mendengarkan Soonyoung bercerita, yang jelas, Jihoon sadar kalau Soonyoung sudah cerita banyak sekali saat akhirnya ia mendengar orang – orang berteriak dengan euforia yang kentara; menghitung mundur. Jihoon menangkap samar – samar teriakan _tujuh, enam, lima, empat,_ dan akhirnya bergabung, dengan lirihan kecil.

"Tiga, dua, satu..."

Dan pesta kembang api pun dimulai. Kembang api begitu banyak, penuh berdesakan di langit Seoul yang terbilang cerah untuk musim dingin, menghiasi langit seperti ladang bunga yang serentak bermekaran. Kala satu menghilang, satu lagi menggantikan untuk meledak menjadi percikan api baru di angkasa, seakan tanpa akhir. Jihoon tidak begitu suka dengan suaranya, tapi pemandangan langitnya sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Jihoon terlonjak saat tangan kanannya yang tidak berbalut sarung tangan digenggam oleh telapak tangan telanjang lainnya. Tak perlu menolehpun, Jihoon tahu itu adalah tangan kiri Soonyoung. Namun toh, Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh juga.

Tubuhnya yang dingin menghangat karena tatapan Soonyoung untuknya.

"Ji," ucapnya pelan, yang anehnya masih bisa Jihoon dengar di sela – sela pesta kembang api yang masih seakan tidak berakhir. "Kamu tahu, kamu gak pernah membuat aku merasa menunggu. Iya, kamu sibuk, kamu jarang libur, tapi kamu tau, tidak? Itu tidak masalah buat aku. Bahkan cukup mendengar suara kamu di seberang telepon juga sudah cukup..."

Jihoon menghela napas. Soonyoung sekali lagi menguji keteguhannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menguji Jihoon begini disaat ia seharusnya tahu kepercayaan diri Jihoon pun tidak lebih kuat dari sebuah kue jahe yang rapuh? "Soonyoung, mungkin saja akan ada yang lebih ba–"

"Oke, kamu mungkin takut aku akan lelah," potong Soonyoung cepat, tidak membiarkan Jihoon mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah ia prediksi akan dilobtarkan Jihoon sebagai defensi. "Percayalah, Ji, biarpun aku harus menunggu kamu lulus sampai umur 30 sekalipun, akan tetap kutunggu. Bahkan saat kamu harus ke daerah terpencil atau luar negeri untuk ko-ass, aku akan tetap menunggu. Sampai kamu benar – benar bebas, dan gelar Dr., SpKK sudah tersemat di namamu," Soonyoung berujar sungguh – sungguh, dan Jihoon merasa ingin menangis.

"Biarkan aku kembali, Jihoon..."

.

 _6 tahun kemudian, Auditorium Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Yonsei._

"Jihoon! Kita wisudaa!"

Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil melihat rekan sejawatnya sejak ospek hingga wisuda sarjananya yang kedua, Junhui, memeluknya dan tertawa riang. Perjuangan mereka bertahun – tahun berbuah hasil; sebuah gelar dokter dengan pemanis _Spesialis Kulit dan Kelamin_ di belakang nama. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran selain kelulusan?

Jihoon menyingkap lengan baju toganya yang berat dan balas memeluk Junhui. "Ya, ya, kita lulus. Akhirnya."

Selepas memeluk Jihoon, Junhui menggamit lengan Jihoon dan berujar dengan nada semangat, "Ji, mau ikut pesta? Akan ada banyak yang ikut– kita akan makan _gogi_ dan minum untuk merayakan kelulusan!"

Tersenyum sopan, Jihoon menggeleng, "Maaf, Wen, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut. Itu..."

Junhui berdecak, lalu memotong perkataan Jihoon. "Ah, aku mengerti. _Dia,_ ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk, afirmatif. Melihatnya, Junhui tersenyum miring dan menepuk pundak Jihoon. "Cie. Yasudah, aku duluan ya!" dan ia pun pergi, bergabung dengan para wisudawan lain untuk pergi minum.

Selepas perginya Junhui, Jihoon melepas topi toganya dan mengacak surainya yang baru saja ia warnai menjadi merah muda pudar. Memandang sekeliling, auditorium kampus penuh dengan sanak kerabat dan wajah – wajah bahagia wisudawan. Jihoon sendirian; orang tuanya tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka di Busan, dan hanya menghadiahi Jihoon dengan sebuah _videocall_ dengan kue tiramisu besar yang akhirnya mereka makan sendiri. _Ya kalau begitu buat apa diperlihatkan padaku,_ pikir Jihoon kala itu. _Kan, bikin aku jadi ingin._

Rencananya, Jihoon ingin pulang dulu ke losmen untuk menyimpan baju toga yang super berat ini. Setelah melepas toganya di kamar mandi laki – laki, ia menggendong tasnya keluar auditorium, hanya menyisakan setelan formal yang Jihoon pakai ke kampus dan topi toga yang sengaja tak ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

Melangkah keluar pintu, Jihoon dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang mencegatnya dari samping, wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuket besar bunga mawar kuning yang ia pegang. Namun, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun, Jihoon sudah tahu pencegatnya siapa.

Kwon Soonyoung.

"Selamat, Jihoonie!" sahut Soonyoung semangat. Ia menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Jihoon seraya tersenyum lebar, dan Jihoon merunduk sambil ragu – ragu menerima buket bunganya. "Repot banget, bawain bunga. Kamu habiskan berapa banyak buat ini?" ujar Jihoon, spekulatif. Soonyoung langsung cemberut. "Bukannya terima kasih, gitu!" dan langsung direspon dengan senyum miring Jihoon, dan ucapan _terima kasih_ yang pelan.

Mereka terdiam, Soonyoung yang menatap Jihoon dan Jihoon menunduk, menatap buket bunga di tangannya.

"Jadi... aku gagal, kan?"

Jihoon akhirnya mendongak, membalas tatapan Soonyoung yang berharap. "Aku sudah tahu, nantinya aku pasti gagal," ujar Soonyoung. "Dan karena aku gagal... kamu mau menepati janjimu, kan?"

Soonyoung menatap kedua orbs Jihoon yang serupa jelaga yang hitam, dalam – dalam, penuh harap, dan Jihoon tak bisa memandang kemana – mana selain Soonyoung, perlahan tak bisa membendung senyuman.

"B- baiklah, oke, aku menepati janjiku– o-oke– hih, jangan melihatku begitu!" Jihoon nyaris histeris melihat Soonyoung yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Menanti Jihoon mengatakan kalimat sakral yang telah ia nanti sejak pergantian tahun bersejarah mereka.

Jihoon melingkarkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung yang terlihat terkejut, lalu tersenyum. "Aku milikmu, Soonyoung."

Dan Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mengangkat Jihoon tinggi – tinggi dan mengecup bibirnya seraya tersenyum.

.

 _6 tahun yang lalu, pergantian tahun 2016 – 2017._

" _Hm? Tawaran?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk, setelah berpikir lama. Kembang api masih bersahutan, meskipun intensitasnya mulai berkurang. "Iya, tawaran. Sebenarnya bukan tawaran– ini tantangan untukmu."_

 _Meski agak ragu, Soonyoung akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mendengarkan."_

" _Aku menantangmu untuk mencari setidaknya satu pacar selama aku masih kuliah. Hingga aku lulus sarjana untuk yang kedua kali, kamu bebas berpacaran dengan siapa saja, namun harus ada setidaknya satu, yang kamu anggap baik, dan mengerti kamu." Jihoon memberi jeda sebentar, menguatkan tekadnya bahwa memang ini yang terbijak. "Kalau memang akhirnya kamu tidak cocok dengannya, aku akan menerimamu saat lulus nanti. Tapi kalau memang kamu cocok... aku mohon dengan sangat, pergilah dengannya dan tinggalkan aku di status teman."_

 _Tawaran ini memang sangat beresiko. Bisa saja Soonyoung benar – benar akan meninggalkannya jika ia bertemu seseorang yang lebih tepat. Tapi memang ini yang Jihoon inginkan, kan?_

" _T- tapi, Ji–"_

" _Terima tawaranku atau aku akan berpura – pura kita tidak pernah kenal, Kwon."_

 _Jihoon memang keras kepala soal pendiriannya, namun Soonyoung lebih keras kepala lagi. Apapun resikonya, demi Jihoon, akan ia ambil._

" _Oke, deal."_

.

"Kamu yakin kamu serius mengencani Wonwoo waktu itu?"

"Serius, lah. Masa iya aku main – main dengan anak semanis Wonwoo?"

Selepas wisuda, Jihoon yang mengeluh lapar mengajak Soonyoung untuk makan sedikit camilan di sebuah cafe di Mapo, yang menjadi favorit Jihoon karena rasa _klappertart_ nya yang menakjubkan. Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja dekat jendela, masing masing memiliki sepotong _klappertart_ di hadapan, dengan Jihoon yang memesan _Americano_ sementara Soonyoung memilih _Espresso_.

Jihoon merengut mendengarnya. Agak – agaknya cemburu mendengar orang lain dipuji manis oleh Soonyoung. "Oh, jadi Wonwoo manis, ya?" katanya, menancapkan garpu dengan ganas ke irisan kuenya. "Lalu aku apa?"

"Kan kamu gak suka aku bilang manis, Ji. Nanti aku kena sembur lagi kalau aku bilang kamu yang manis?" Soonyoung membela diri dengan wajah polos, membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berkutik. _Ya bener, sih._

Dalam masa tantangan Jihoon, Soonyoung akhirnya mengencani satu orang sesuai ketentuan, adik tingkat Jisoo yang manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Dan Soonyoung tidak main – main, atau sengaja tidak serius agar bisa cepat putus– mereka bertahan selama 6 bulan, dan selama 6 bulan jugalah Jihoon terpaksa makan hati. Soonyoung yang perhatian setengah mati dan Wonwoo yang pengertian setengah mampus, rasanya Jihoon mau dilempar ke kebun bunga raksasa saja.

Menginjak bulan ketujuh, si manis mengaku bahwa ia kehilangan rasanya untuk Soonyoung, dan ia mengerti. Ia melepas Wonwoo untuk teman seangkatannya yang bahkan telah mengejarnya sebelum ia resmi dengan Soonyoung, Kim Mingyu. Pada saat itu, Soonyoung menetapkan komitmen, ia akan menunggu Jihoon sampai selesai. Dan jadilah, setelahnya Soonyoung menunggu Jihoon hingga masa tawaran selesai tanpa seorangpun mengusik hati, biarpun banyak adik tingkat yang menyatakan suka padanya.

Melihat Jihoon yang diam saja setelah di- _skakmat_ oleh Soonyoung, ia tertawa sambil membawa dagu Jihoon terangkat, menatapnya lurus – lurus. "Tapi kalau yang di hati, cuma Lee Jihoon, kok. Hehe."

Niatnya ingin ketus, namun yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon malah ucapan yang terbata karena malu. "H-hih! Apaansih!" Setelahnya, seperti kebiasaannya, ia akan memalingkan muka dengan wajah ditekuk.

Membuat Soonyoung tersenyum, sambil memainkan kotak berisi cincin yang berada di dasar saku jasnya, mengira – ngira waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan kotak itu dengan ritme jantung yang terus naik.

.

.

End.

.

 _ **HAYO ITU KOTAK CINCIN APA CINCIN BATU BERLIAN APA BATU AKIK? HAHAHAHA COBA TEBAK.**_

 _ **/ ga selo banget sih, Al.**_

 _ **Hai semua! I brought Soonhoon for you guys– entah, Soonhoon feels lagi menggebu gebu banget belakangan ini. Apa gara gara yang skenario mereka yang pura pura kehujanan itu ya? Pokoknya aku cinta Soonhoon, cinta yang sangat spesial, dikaretin dua.**_

 _ **P.S. : Fanfic ini untuk Sana neechanku yang request– NEECHAN MAAF AKU BIKINNYA MALAH AU : c nanti aku bikin yang non!au ya. Sementara tolong nikmati dulu yang ini. Mwehehe. Cheer up!**_

 _ **P.S.S. : MAAF KARENA BELUM UPDATE YANG JUNHAO UNTUK ADOLESCENT, EONNIDEUL. Sumpa. Yang ini aja aku terinspirasi dari kakakku yang gak lulus2 kuliah spesialisnya, makanya langsung ngalir tanpa di-beta. Tapi Junhaonya lagi on-process, kok! Maafqan Al, kaka kaka.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. : SEBONGDEULKU selamat karena berhasil memenangkan boOoOnSANG AWARD! Aku bangga sama kelyan. Uunch.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S.S. : GUYS PRETTY PLEASE LISTEN TO DREAMCATCHER'S CHASE ME IT'S SO GOOD IM OBSESSED. Nae stayl banget. Denger deh. Keren. Kalau nantinya gak suka ya gapapa. Yang penting udah denger.**_

 _ **And- last but not least, review?**_

.

 _ **Gak deng, aku gak sejahat itu ninggalin kalian menggantung kayak jemuran. Cukup doi aja yang ngegantungin, aku jangan, ya?**_

.

Epilog!

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon menoleh dari _klappertart_ nya dan nyaris tersedak melihat Soonyoung yang menggenggam tangan kanannya dan meletakkan kotak kecil yang tutupnya terbuka di telapaknya; memamerkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan sebuah batu safir kecil yang berkilau kebiruan. Jihoon tahu itu adalah cincin, yang tidak ia tahu adalah maksud dari diletakkannya kotak cincin itu di telapak tangannya.

"A- apa ini?"

"Ah, sarjana kedokteran masa tidak tahu?" Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti, menatap Jihoon dan kotak cincin itu bergantian dengan penuh harap. Jihoon masih terdiam tanpa satu katapun terlontar.

 _Ini saatnya_. Saatnya ia mendeklarasikan apa yang telah ia siapkan jauh – jauh hari, yang telah mengganjal benaknya sejak ia berkomitmen akan menunggu pemuda di depannya ini sampai kapanpun.

"Jihoon, aku tahu, aku gak pernah menjadi laki – laki yang romantis. Mungkin terkadang dramatis, ya," Soonyoung terkekeh sebentar, "Tapi, sejak aku sadar kalau saat – saat kehilangan kamu itu waktu – waktu yang paling nelangsa buatku, aku berkomitmen akan menjadi apapun yang dapat membuat kamu tidak akan lepas dariku,"

"Biarpun begitu, aku tetap mau jadi diri sendiri dan mengungkapkan apa yang sudah ingin kukatakan sejak aku sadar bahwa kamu adalah oksigen di dalam darahku–"

 _Gak romantis apanya. Ini skenario gombal dapat dari mana, coba?_

"–Lee Jihoon, bolehkah aku menjadi romantis hanya untuk kali ini, dan meminta izinmu untuk mengikatmu dalam janji suci di altar– secepatnya?"

Jihoon tidak tahu sejak kapan seisi cafe telah menguping lamaran Soonyoung, yang ia tahu, setelah Soonyoung selesai, beberapa pekikan pelan _Awwww_ terdengar di sana – sini. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan pipinya sudah nyaris sewarna dengan buah persik yang matang di musim panas, yang jelas– kata – kata sekelas _Lang Leav_ tadi pasti Soonyoung ambil dari internet.

Jihoon menggenggam kedua tangan Soonyoung dan berdiri, mencoba membuat wajah seketus mungkin. "Ambil dari mana paragraf se- _cheesy_ itu?"

Perlahan, Soonyoung ikut berdiri, terlihat kikuk. Ia kira kalimat – kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk melelehkan Jihoon. Aduh, masa iya dia ditolak? "Eh... kamu gak suka, ya?"

Melihat Soonyoung yang kagok, Jihoon tidak bisa tidak luluh dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Harusnya kamu tau... Kamu gak perlu jadi romantis untuk mendapatkanku, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku milikmu; sampai kapanpun."

Dan ketika Jihoon memeluk leher Soonyoung dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, dan segala riuh siulan dan tepuk tangan yang membahana di seluruh isi cafe, Soonyoung tahu,

–cincin safir ini telah menemukan pemiliknya.

Rasanya? Seperti terbang menembus langit ke tujuh, dan tidak turun – turun lagi.

.

 _© Blanc Étoile, 2017._


End file.
